


The Rumors Were True

by treya_barton



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: A series of stories set after the events of It's Just a Rumor, Right?  Since they should all be short little one offs I figured I should add them as a separate series of chapters apart from the main series.





	1. Yosuke's First Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter for Souyowrimo 2018 for Day 27 which had a A Meal for its theme. I wanted to write about Yosuke cooking dinner for Yu, and since it was such an integral theme to Rumor I decided to write it into the Rumor universe :)

Yosuke checked the time on his phone, trying to decide when to cook the noodles for the pasta. He wanted them to be nice and hot for when Yu walked in the door. His boyfriend was taking a night class, so since Yosuke had been practicing his cooking lately, he was taking it upon himself to actually make dinner tonight instead of ordering out like he usually did. He had been helping Yu cook recently, making good on his promise to learn and get better at cooking, and knew how much it would mean to his boyfriend.

Yosuke already had a pot of pasta sauce gently simmering on the stove that he had started once he got out of his last class, sautéing some onions and Italian sausage for the base before adding tomato products and herbs for the marinara. He had just made a few meatballs to add to the sauce as well, giving them time to cook in the sauce so they were nice and tender. He had finished cooking a small loaf of garlic bread in their convection oven already and had just finished tossing together a salad. He even had a fresh block of parmesan to grate over the pasta and salad – a very expensive purchase that he was sure Yu would lightly berate him for – but he thought it was worth it to create a perfect meal for the perfect man.

‘Looks like he’s got about 20 minutes left before his class ends,’ Yosuke thought and wandered over to fill up a pot of water so he could get it started boiling. He had even been washing dishes between his tasks as he always watched Yu do so there wouldn’t be much work to do after dinner; he knew that if he had left it off, Yu would have insisted on doing them which totally defeated the purpose of surprising him by doing something nice. Therefore, Yosuke was carefully taking away all options for him. While he waited for the water to boil, he set the table, setting out some of their matching plates and nicer silverware (it was a mix between cheap stuff they bought on their own and nicer stuff that had been gifted to them), along with some glasses for their drink of choice. They were still a tad too young for alcohol, but Yosuke was fine with soda even if he was trying to be a little fancy with the rest of the meal.

Yosuke heard the water begin to boil and he quickly rushed back into the kitchen, pulling out the angel hair pasta and dumping it in. Yu usually made more traditional Japanese home cooked meal type dishes, so Yosuke thought if he was going to cook as well he should bring something interesting to the table. They rarely were able to try Western style dishes, and pasta was always portrayed as a romantic meal. He didn’t see how it could go wrong. He also had a piece of tiramisu sitting in the fridge that he had picked up from the local bakery on the way home; he had requested them to make it since it wasn’t something they normally carried and was surprised when they agreed. Apparently, they liked testing different desserts to see if they could garner interest.

Yosuke boiled the noodles for exactly 7minutes, ensuring they were el dente before pouring out the water. He began plating each dish, making sure that the meatballs and sausages were resting on top for aesthetics before grating on the cheese and setting that and small bowls of the salad at each place. The garlic bread was sliced and placed in the middle so they could grab some as they wished. He then dimmed the lights and lit some candles in the middle of the table just as he heard the sound of Yu’s feet and the jiggling of his keys as he returned to their apartment. Yosuke stood excitedly next to the chair Yu usually used, ready to pull it out to seat him at the table. 

Yu stepped in, kicking off his shoes and sliding on house slippers while blinking in confusion at the dim lighting. He also began to sniff, obviously catching a whiff of the pasta sauce, before peering over toward the kitchen. “Yosuke, why are you standing in the dark?” he asked, walking toward the table and staring down at the place setting with a dumbfounded look on his face. “What’s all of this?” he asked, looking over at the kitchen and noting that all of the dishes had already been done. Yosuke had rinsed out the pot after using it as well.

“This is your dinner. Here, have a seat,” Yosuke said, pulling out his hair. He was very pleased by Yu’s reaction, and the silver haired man could tell. He chuckled as he sat down, before looking at his plate.

“This looks amazing, partner,” he said, looking up at Yosuke who flushed slightly at the compliment. He sat down across from Yu before pouring both of them some soda.

“Buon Appetito!” he said proudly, and Yu quickly picked up his fork and tried one of the meatballs. He immediately let out a moan of pleasure, before covering his mouth in surprise.

“This is amazing,” he said. “When did you learn how to make this?”

“When I went home for Golden Week, I did some practicing,” Yosuke grinned. “And if I’m cooking, I want to do something a little different for you.”

It was Yu’s turned to blush at the sincere way Yosuke said it, along with the way his eyes stared at him with honest appreciation. “I think I’m going to start looking forward to this,” Yu said, taking a bite of pasta this time and marveling at the flavor of the sauce. Because Yosuke had cooked it for several hours, it had a lot of flavor and was honestly better than anything Yu had tried at any restaurant. 

“Good, because I’ll be doing this every Thursday,” Yosuke replied. That was when Yu held his night class.

“Thursday night date night, huh?” Yu asked thoughtfully, grabbing a piece of garlic bread. Yosuke grabbed one too and dipped it in some of the excess sauce before taking a bite. The food really was good, and he could honestly say he was pretty relieved it turned out so well. He wasn’t lying when he said he had practiced at home; he wanted this meal to be entirely without help for a change.

Yu reached across the table, palm up, and Yosuke glanced up before sliding his hand over it. Yu grasped his hand, before saying, “You don’t know happy this makes me. That you truly have found an interest doing something I love.”

Yu smiled shyly at him. “Well, of course. Because I love you,” he said.

“Yes but I don’t learn how to play on your guitar,” Yu countered, and Yosuke laughed

“No instead you bought me that guitar and put up with me practicing all the time,” he teased. “And you listen to me go on about music.”

Yu shook his head. “It’s not a problem. I love listening to you talk,” he replied, squeezing Yosuke’s hand.

Yosuke looked bashful at his reply and gently tugged away his hand. “You can sweettalk me after you finish this awesome meal, ok?”

Yu planned on following up on that statement and grinned, enjoying the rest of his dinner with his boyfriend. That’s when Yosuke pulled out his other surprise – the tiramisu he had gotten from the bakery. “I’ve honestly never tried this before but it’s supposed to be a great Italian dessert and I thought it fit the theme for the evening,” he said, while Yu’s eyes widened in surprise.

“It’s very good. Definitely my style,” Yu laughed. “You’ll probably like it too since it contains espresso.” Yu was of course referring to Yosuke’s coffee addiction. It had only grown worse in college with their morning classes.

Yosuke deftly cut it in half before sliding a piece onto a clean plate for Yu and himself. He then brought the piece up to his lips and took a bite, surprised by the smooth and creamy texture and how well it paired with the espresso soaked lady fingers. It was a surprisingly light dessert, and Yu was right, he did like it. “Wow, did I make a good choice,” Yosuke congratulated himself, and Yu laughed.

“That you did,” he agreed, smiling gratefully at Yosuke. Once they were both finished, Yosuke quickly scooped up the dishes to clean them while Yu protested. Yosuke wouldn’t hear it, though, and washed them as Yu pouted.

“You always do the dishes for me when I cook,” he pointed out, while Yosuke tutted at him.

“You also cook almost every night. Besides, like you said, this is date night. You know the rules for date night,” Yosuke argued. He basically had it set to whomever asked the other on a date covered the costs, mainly so Yu couldn’t attempt to buy anything when Yosuke wanted to treat. 

“We never set those parameters for stay at home dates,” Yu argued, and Yosuke grinned at him.

“I believe I just did,” he said, while Yu narrowed his eyes.

“You’ll regret that,” he said, tapping his foot thoughtfully. He then leaned forward and captured Yosuke’s lips with his before he could retort again. Yosuke’s mouth was already half open since he had been about to, and Yu used the opportunity to dive his tongue in, pulling Yosuke close as he enjoyed his heat and the lingering taste of tiramisu. Yosuke gasped into the kiss, melting against Yu and enjoying the sudden turn in the date.

When Yu pulled away, half lidded eyes staring into Yosuke’s who was staring back with a feverish gaze, he couldn’t help but say, “I’m going to give Yosuke’s Restaurant a five star review. Gorgeous food and a delicious chef,” he said with a wide grin, while Yosuke shook his head.

“Don’t you think you have that backwards?” he asked, and Yu shook his head.

“I stand by my review. In fact, I wouldn’t mind another taste,” he said, leaning in for another kiss. Yosuke swiftly kissed him back, while also chuckling at Yu’s odd sense of humor. When Yu pulled away, he murmured into Yosuke’s ear, “Chef, do you do in home, private lessons?” he asked, and Yosuke felt a shiver run up his spine in response.

He glanced at their bedroom before turning back to Yu. “I do have a studio right over there,” he motioned, “If you’re interested that is.”

“I am working up an appetite,” Yu grinned, before Yosuke laughed and tugged him into the bedroom. Yu was definitely going to start looking forward to Thursday nights if they were all going to end like this.


	2. A Relaxing Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke spend time with Nanako during a school break visit to Inaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for day 29 of Souyowrimo with a theme of Arts and Crafts. I didn't originally plan to write it in the Rumors universe, but when I started writing it seemed to fit so it ended up that way lol I'm posting it here as well so fans of Rumor will be able to find it more easily.

“Yosuke-nii, what is that?” Nanako asked curiously, peering over at the picture he was drawing. Yu looked over his picture and snorted, giving Yosuke a long look before returning back to his own sketch.

Yosuke was blushing in embarrassment and stuck his tongue out in retaliation at Yu’s smirking face, before turning his attention solely to Nanako who was too focused studying his picture with a puzzled expression on her face to notice their exchange. “It’s the guitar Yu got me for Christmas last year,” he said, still a bit flushed as he showed Nanako the guitar strings and the musical notes. “I know I’m not that great at drawing, sorry…”

“I love it!” Nanako said excitedly. “It means you really like big bro’s gift!” Yosuke couldn’t help but smile in that warm way he saved for Nanako, and Yu watched with his head resting on his hand, heart melting as it often did when Yosuke and Nanako spent time together. Nanako had liked Yosuke from the beginning due to his connection with Junes, and Yu knew it always touched the young man who appreciated the rare support. He doted on her and had visited her often to keep her company his third year when Yu had left Inaba, and it appeared they had grown even closer in his absence. She seemed to pick up that their relationship had changed and often referred to Yosuke as her brother too, which always made Yu a little happy. Yu also had to admit, the fact that Yosuke was drawing his gift, even if poorly, was touching.

Nanako then turned her wide eyed gaze to him and asked, “What are you drawing big bro?”

Yosuke turned to look at him, also appearing curious. “Yeah partner, let’s see your masterpiece since you were so unimpressed with mine.” He was smirking and obviously preparing himself for payback. Yu hesitated, suddenly feeling a little shy, before turning his page around and showing them. Yosuke’s eyes widened in surprise while Nanako clapped her hands excitedly.

“They look so cute!” he said. Yu had drawn a silver looking kitten with an orange looking puppy that were playing together. His style was surprisingly cute and his lines were very clean – it looked like a drawing for the cover of a manga. Yosuke felt his heart sink before glancing up at Yu. He didn’t know that on top of everything else his boyfriend could draw too.

“Yeah, it’s cute,” he grumbled, before returning to his pathetic guitar. He saw Yu frown out of the corner of his eye and let out a huff, deciding to change the topic by focusing on Nanako.

“So, what are you working on?” he asked. She had been coloring diligently all afternoon, huddled up over the picture so she could hide it from them as she worked.

“I am almost done,” she replied. “I want it to be a surprise!”

“Well, we can’t wait to see the surprise, Nanako,” Yu replied with a pleasant smile. Nanako beamed at him before getting back to work. About five minutes later she set down her crayon before declaring that she was finished.

“Are you ready?” she asked, and Yu and Yosuke both nodded.

“Lay it on us, Nanako-chan,” Yosuke replied.

Nanako blushed happily before pulling up her picture, showing them very well rendered stick figures standing in a house. One had pigtails, one had gray hair, and the other had headphones. “It’s us!” she said with a wide smile, and Yosuke patted her gently on the head.

“You did a great job!” he said, gently taking it from her hands to look at it. 

“Yes, we love it,” Yu added, fingers itching to grab the picture to look at it as well. Yosuke noticed and grinned before handing it over. 

He then turned to face Nanako and asked seriously, “Is it ok if your big bro and I take that back with us to college to hang up on our fridge?” he asked, and Nanako looked delighted at the idea.

“Really?” she asked, and Yosuke nodded seriously. “I would like that!”

“Good,” Yu said, smiling softly at Yosuke. 

Yosuke looked away in embarrassment and then froze when Nanako added, “Can I keep your picture then Yosuke-nii?”

Yosuke stared at her in shock, that warm admiration suddenly creeping back into his gaze. “You…want to keep it?” he asked, looking down at it in surprise.

“Yes, because it shows your feelings for big bro,” she said. Yu was staring at Yosuke, a blush suddenly creeping up on his face at the thought. He suddenly wished he had asked for the picture instead of Nanako, and regretted snickering at it earlier.

“You can have it,” Yosuke said, handing it over to her. He then turned to face Yu. “I guess that means I should take yours,” he said, snatching it from where it had been resting in front of him. Yu rose an eyebrow while Yosuke looked at it with a grin. “This is supposed to be us, right? I should frame this and put it somewhere in the apartment.”

Yu’s blush deepened, especially when Nanako gasped and said, “It is both of you! The kitty is big bro and the puppy is Yosuke-nii!”

She grinned widely upon her discovery, eyes sparkling as she looked at both of them, and Yu replied, “Very good Nanako. You’re absolutely correct.” He also glanced at Yosuke thoughtfully, wondering why he had suddenly seemed interested in his picture after he had seemed to dislike it earlier. Since it was Nanako’s bedtime, however, he waited to ask Yosuke about it until he had taken her upstairs and put her to bed. Nanako was overjoyed to have him back home for the summer and reveled in having his attention every day again.

When he walked back downstairs, he found Yosuke staring at the fridge where Nanako had put his picture up with a magnet next to some she had made for Dojima. He also had both Yu’s picture and Nanako’s in his hand, probably in order to take them back to his parent’s house since he’d be leaving back for college a little earlier than Yu; his club had something going on before the start of the semester. Yu came up behind him, placing an arm around his waist before resting his head on Yosuke’s shoulder. “I thought you didn’t like my picture,” he said, and Yosuke stiffened.

“I was just jealous,” he said softly. “Sometimes it’s like there’s nothing you can’t do,” he shrugged. 

Yu tightened his grip on Yosuke’s waist. “That’s not true, Yosuke. And I’m sorry I laughed at yours. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m actually quite jealous Nanako snatched it up before I could,” he said, and Yosuke rolled his eyes.

“Let’s not pretend my picture is worth anything,” he replied, and Yu shook his head. 

“It’s worth something to me,” he replied straightforwardly. “Like Nanako said, it shows how much you care about me.” He said it lightly, and Yosuke tried to pull away, pretending to be annoyed. Yu chuckled and gripped him tighter, and he felt Yosuke relax in his arms.

“I dunno, I feel kind of honored to have made it onto the Dojima fridge,” Yosuke replied. “I don’t think even you have, have you?”

Yu hummed against Yosuke’s shoulder. “You’re right, I haven’t,” he said. “I guess it’s like you’re part of the family now though.” He said it casually, but Yosuke could tell by his careful tone that it was said deliberately. 

He turned his head to catch Yu’s side profile and saw the measured way he was watching him. “You know you’re already part of my family, right?” he replied. “My parents adore you. And Teddie always wants to talk to you on our Skype calls.” Yu suddenly buried his face into Yosuke’s shoulder, but the brunet could tell a split second before hand that Yu had blushed happily at his words. Yosuke chuckled before reaching up and ruffling the back of Yu’s hair, before saying, “Unfortunately I have to go home tonight. My parents told me that I live with you now so no excuses to stay over.”

Yu laughed at that before saying, “I know you miss them anyway.” He then kissed Yosuke’s check before finally letting him go. “Text me when you get home?” he said, and Yosuke nodded before waving and heading to the door. Yu walked out to the doorstep and watched Yosuke get on his old bike, his parents for some reason keeping it for him in spite of its condition, before he waved one more time and rode off. Yu had a warm feeling in his chest as his soulmate rode away, his words ‘You’re already part of my family,’ ingrained in his heart. 

Once Yosuke was finally out of sight he headed inside, closing and locking the door behind himself. He leaned against the door, getting lost in thought for a moment as he remembered the sound of Yosuke’s voice as he had said those words. He wandered back over to the fridge, smiling he looked at Yosuke’s picture, and reached out to touch it with one hand. He remembered Yosuke playing the guitar for him for the first time outside their window, and many times since, due to the fact that was still his favorite song. He then pictured the drawing he did for both of them sitting in a frame in their apartment and blushed. When they had first gotten together, Yu hadn’t realized how domestic they would both one day become, and how well they just seemed to fit together. More and more every day Yu began to believe in that rumor about finding your soulmate on the midnight channel, even if it was probably silly. Yu’s phone suddenly buzzed in his hand, and he checked his messages to see that Yosuke had in fact made it home and was telling him goodnight. Yu quickly messaged back before heading upstairs, deciding to read a little before bed, dreams about a more permanent feature with Yosuke flittering through his head. ‘One day,’ he thought as he slid open his book.


End file.
